


When Words Fail

by GoldChiavari



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DJ Ian, Gallavich Endgame, Heartbreak, M/M, Rapper Mickey, Smut, Song Inspired, early 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldChiavari/pseuds/GoldChiavari
Summary: This is an AU that takes place in the early 2000's where the boys fall in love in their teens while working at the local mall.  Mickey goes on to become a famous rapper and Ian a National DJ.It will be a multi chapter and I will update regularly.  I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!!This story was 100% triggered by Spotify and my quest to find really good old school music.  Music will be used throughout this story and used to help set the tone.I am not using a beta so all mistakes are mine. Upcoming chapters will be longer.  The first was to set up the story.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 8





	When Words Fail

*****

The mall on Friday nights were notoriously busy but between the hours of 5pm and 7pm there was the calm before the storm that Ian always enjoyed. Before teenagers from his school and every other one in the area would pour in and riffle through the latest released movies and CD’s to find something to entertain themselves.

He relished this time. Not only because it was quiet enough to actually hear the music playing in the store but because his crush always took his break during this time to come in and wonder around before he had to start his own shift at the store directly across from Ian’s.

Ian was a junior currently working at Sam Goody’s at his local mall. He loved his job and owed his brother big time for the recommendation. Lip worked there through high school and Ian started working with him about a year before Lip took off to college.

Ian has had a crush on Mickey ever since his brief appearances at school before he ultimately dropped out. He lived a street over from his own and his family were notorious in their neighborhood and not in a good way.

Mickey worked at Structure and got to wear the clothes they sold during his shifts. Ian had no idea how good Mickey could look, especially in those jeans. He could wear the hell out of a pair of jeans. Ian always volunteered to work the registers when Mickey had a shift so he could catch glimpses of him while removing security devices, bagging up items, or any other excuse he could think of to turn around and peer through the large windows.

Right now his crush was currently flipping through the “E’s” when Ian hesitantly approached him. He stood there for a moment slightly hypnotized by his ass which was perfectly round and led down to the most perfect thick thighs he has ever seen on a human being. He wanted to live in that spot where his ass met his thigh. He shook his head and looked around before he got a little closer.

“I..Is there anything I can help you find?” Ian asked with a shaky voice.

“Yeah, man. The new Eminem CD. You got it?” Mickey said not even looking up as he flipped through each CD carefully checking for the new release.

“I’m sorry. We sold the last one about a half an hour ago but we will be getting more in tomorrow.” He told him.

It was then that Mickey looked up and turned around to face Ian with a snarl on his face causing Ian to visibly swallow and wait to be yelled out by his crush. Figures the first time he got the nerve to interact with him, it would result in him being told off.

To his surprise, Mickey’s face schooled into a soft smile. “No problem. Would you mind holding one for me? I work across the way and will be in a noon tomorrow for my shift. I could be here before then.” He asked Ian politely while pointing across the mall to his store.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Sure, I will make sure I put one up front with your name on it. Mickey, right?” He said silently cursing himself. He expected Mickey to question how he knew him but that only caused him to smile widely and pat him on his shoulder throwing him a thanks before making his way over to his store.

Ian’s butterflies even smiled at the physical contact and beautiful bright smile that made his stomach flip. Yep. Ian was in love with Mickey Milkovich.

*****

Ian smiled at that memory while he puffed on a smoke and watched Mickey get dressed after a two rounds of what Ian can only describe as euphoric. Any time with Mickey was amazing but today had been particularly special though he would never mention why to Mickey. Truth is, it had been one year since they first got together after Ian finally got up the nerve to ask him to the movies and that was all she wrote. They have been together ever since.

Ian had recently graduated and received his high school diploma while Mickey continued to work for his father and compete in local rap battles. He had made a name for himself and was becoming known outside of their shitty neighborhood. Ian was planning on attending his local community college to pursue a career in broadcasting.

That was a decision he made while working at Sam Goody. Ian had always loved music and wanted to be sure he was surrounded by it all the time. Music was his life and he wanted to have some part in it even if it was simply talking about it and playing it on the radio.

“Who is up tonight? Same dick as last time gonna be there?” Ian asked before he exhaled a billowy cloud of smoke.

“Yeah, asshole will be there. Gonna beat his ass this time, too. Fuck that guy.” Mickey said as he pulled his sweatshirt over his sweat soaked head.

“I know you will. You have been practicing every day since and sound great. Gonna tear that prick a new one, Mick.” Ian said as he put out the cigarette and began to dress himself.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence DJ Ginger Snap.” Mickey laughed while he dodged Ian’s should punch.

“Okay, M & M 2.” Ian laughed knowing that Mickey hated being compared to Eminem.

“Fuck you, prick. He may have gotten me into the game but our styles are much different. Don’t compare me to him, man. Shit, you know I hate that.” He replied as blush started creeping into the apples of his cheeks.

Ian grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him on the head. “Mick, there ain’t no comparison. You would blow him out of the water every time.” Knowing that while his boyfriend hated being compared to him he sure did love when Ian bragged about him being better.

Mickey just pushed him away but Ian caught his smile. Ian knew Mickey was going places and he did have a talent like nobody he has ever heard before. He couldn’t wait for the rest of the world to get to hear him.

*****

Ian always made sure he had the night off when Mickey had a big battle and this one was the biggest yet. More and more people started to show up in his support once the word got out that there was a white rapper who could freestyle like a mother fucker and was faster than a tornado. He was dragging his brother with him this time along with Mandy. She had been to almost every one but this was Lip’s first experience since he rarely came back for a weekend while he was at college.

Neither Mandy nor Lip knew about Mickey and Ian, they just thought they were best friends. Mandy had no idea her brother was gay but knew that Ian was very gay so she never put two and two together. They wanted to keep it that way lest it get back to his homophobic, psychopath of a father. They knew they’d both end up dead and dumped into the water by the docks wearing cement boots if that happened.

Any time Ian attended these things he was a fucking nervous wreck. He had complete faith in Mickey but that didn’t help his nerves. These things could turn into a brawl, and have, in a matter of minutes. Especially if you had some rival neighborhood shit happening which they did tonight. He lit his 5th cigarette and took a sip of his third beer before he put his brass knuckles in the inside pocket of his coat and shoved his butterfly knife into his boot. Couldn’t be too careful.

“Fuck man, where the fuck are you brining me that you have to pack that shit?” Lip asked his brother with a slight undertone of worry in his voice.

“It’s fine, Lip. Just would rather be safe, especially in this hood. Just never know.” Ian dismissed. Lip was no stranger to having to be prepared for a fight but college had started to soften him a bit. Ian thought Lip could use a good brawl to knock some of that shit out of him.

Mandy knocked on the door once before she swung it open and barged right in. She threw herself down on Ian’s bed while Lip finished getting dressed and Ian was working on getting his hair just right.

“Jesus Christ, you two. Aren’t boys supposed to get ready quicker than girls? You two are some high maintenance bitches.”

“Mandy, I literally just got out of the shower 10 minutes ago. When did you start getting ready, huh?” He laughed.

“Oh fuck off. You never know who will be at these things. I heard a rumor that Big Moe might be there. Didn’t want to tell Mick because he would freak the fuck out. This might be his shot out of this piece of shit neighborhood.” She said making Ian freeze.

“Fuck, Big Moe from Crypt Keeper Records?” Ian asked.

“How many Big Moe’s do you know, Ian? Of course from Crypt Keeper Records!” She laughed.

“Shouldn’t we tell him? I mean if he knows we knew and didn’t, fuck. He will gut us. But I don’t want to throw him off his game either.” Ian said worriedly.

“Mick would not want to know, trust me. He does better when he just lets himself be go and be free.” She replied.

“Is this guy gay?” Lip questioned. “I mean with that name and all.”

“How have I never thought of that until right now?” Mandy laughed causing Ian to as well breaking the tension which was much needed.

“I won’t say anything. He might not be there anyway then he will just worry for nothing. Better this way.” Ian decided.

“Agreed.” Mandy stated.

“Agreed.” Lip nodded.

The trio piled into Lip’s hooptie and took off to the abandoned warehouses where the battle was to happen. They smoked a joint and finished a few more beers before arriving to quell their nerves. Lip for fear of getting his ass kicked and the other two for Mickey.

They found a spot that would be relatively easy to get out of should anything go down and started walking towards the music. A large crowd was already there listening to some of the local talent who came to get the crowd pumped before the main event. Ian thought they sounded pretty good tonight. He caught a glimpse of his man with his group of friends who where always there to support him and for that Ian was thankful.

They walked up to the group and Ian and Mickey locked eyes. He could tell Mickey was nervous instantly and heard someone say Big Moe so he quickly figured out why.

“It’s gonna be fine, Mick. You’re ready for this. More than ready.” Ian said quietly trying to ease his boyfriends frayed nerves. He just wished he could scoop him into his arms and hug him until he felt his body relax.

“Fuck, man. I know. I know. Just throws me off a bit. I’ll be fine. Just stay where I can see you.” Mickey whispered back. Everyone else was oblivious to their conversation since they all had a raging crush on Mandy and were properly distracted.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of fingertips on a mic followed by “Welcome to the show” thundered over the crowd signaling the beginning of the battle. It was time and Ian instantly noticed that Mickey seized up.

He leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered, “Do you think Big Moe is gay? I mean with a name like that and all.” Ian said before smiling widely. That’s all Mickey needed before he broke out in laughter visibly relaxing.

“Thanks, man. Love you.” He whispered back to Ian.

“This is it, assholes. Wish me luck.” He said before turning around and making his way towards the stage. His group of friends started chanting his name which apparently was contagious because the crowd joined in. Ian knew this would definitely not be that last time he heard Mickey’s name being chanted by a crowd though he suspected it would become larger and larger.

*****

The rap battle started with some of the newer kids to the game then progressed into the OG’s, one of which was Mickey. They were all on stage adding their two cents when they felt it and cheering or jeering depending on the words.

Lip was clearly enjoying himself and clearly drunk as he was holding himself up against Mandy who was doing the same. Ian drank just as much but he was pretty sure adrenaline took away most of his buzz. He barely heard a word the kids were ranting his eyes glued to Mickey.

He had this way about him. This confidence that appeared the second one foot hit the stage. It was like he was home and all of those fucking demons were swept away before disappearing completely. His mother fucking off somewhere when he was eight, his fathers fists coming down on his small body because he broke a glass when he was 11, having to keep his boyfriend a secret from the world when all he wanted to do was shout it out loud and proud, the shit neighborhood, the lack of education, the fear that his little sister would be stuck here getting herself knocked up and beat on by some drunk asshole.

Time flew because Mickey was up next. He had to hear that asshole start first since he won the last round before he would throw it over to Mickey. Ian had to admit the kids was good, definitely had talent. He was crass as fuck and clearly a heterosexual with a lot of opinions on tits and pussy. Kinda grossed Ian out if he was being honest. But he could rhyme on the fly and he was pretty quick. But nowhere as quick as Mickey. Ian never heard anyone who could even come close to Mickey’s speed when he got going. Sometimes he felt he should record the show so he could slow it down and play it back later to really hear everything his was saying because his brain couldn’t keep up sometimes with the words.

He felt Mandy’s hand grab his tight and he knew it was coming any minute.

Mickey looked ready with a big cocky smile and one one eyebrow raised. That the telltale sign that Mickey is in his zone.

The last few words before it was being passed to Mickey questioned the size of his dick and Ian couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He knew his boyfriend would hand his ass back to him with this subject matter.

Then Mickey was off…..

You got it all wrong  
What you say isn’t true  
It’s your cock  
That they mock  
It came from your crew

Go cry in a corner  
Cause your dick is so small  
You want some ketchup  
For that French fry  
And a baby sock for your balls

Now onto me  
And this dick that I pack  
When your mother first saw it  
She had a heart attack

She raves and she craves  
And she can’t get enough  
She moans and she screams  
I ain’t trying to bluff

It’s hard to stay humble with a cock so big  
Your baby mama keeps calling but I hear she’s a pig

  
And guess what else, bitch  
Magnums don’t come in my size  
I buy bespoke and it’s no joke  
Your mom wouldn’t lie

I’m thicker than a Snicker  
As sweet at jam,  
Not small, medium or even large   
My dicks bigger than a Pringles can...Bam!

The crowd went absolutely ballistic and it was clear as crystal that Mickey took this one fair and square. His crew rushed the stage to hug their friend, even picking him up on their shoulders. Ian could see it on Mickey’s face. He knew that he nailed it with Big Moe watching from right up front.

When the crowd started to dissipate and the cheering died down he was signaled over by Big Moe who offered him a fist bump and a business card.

“Awesome show, man. Call me. I’m gonna make you famous.” He told him before giving him a nod and heading back to his car. Mickey was on top of the world and he only wanted one thing right now. Ian.

Ian knew he had to be patient and let Mickey get his props before approaching. He walked over to Mickey and grabbed him into a hug with no fucks to give. “You were fucking amazing, Mick. I’m so fucking proud of you.” He told him.

“Thanks, man. Let’s go celebrate. Alone.” Mickey replied with that famous look that made Ian’s knees go weak. Little did the know that tonight was the pivotal moment that would change both of their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things here. Ever since I saw Mickey don a pair of jeans, he reminded me of "In those Jeans" by Genuine. If you have never heard it, go check it out!! Secondly, I was listening to "Let's Go" by Travis Barker, Yelawolf, Twista, Busta Rhymes, and Lil Jon and I had had had to make Mickey a rapper. This song (Twista specifically) is how he raps so check that out, too!!
> 
> I had so much fun writing his comeback rap and I hope you liked it. I could imagine every word coming out of his mouth and I could see Ian's face watching him with pride.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love. Thank you all in advance for ready my story. :)


End file.
